BLEACH: Mission Impossible
by Toeba Saki
Summary: Aizen is dead, Grimmjow survived, Ichigo is the hero of the world. But who is the new villain that lurks in the shadows after 3 years? How are they connected to the 6th Squad and Ishida? Will contain yaoi and OC straight pairs too, don't like don't read!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BLEACH or its characters, Tite Kubo does; I do what I do out of fun and I make no money from writing this.

**WARNING:** Yaoi and straight smut danger for later chapters, some violence will be included later too.

**BLEACH: Mission Impossible**

_Prologue_

_And thank you for a house full of people I love. Amen. ~Ward Elliot Hour_

Ichigo slowly lifted his head, his black and golden eyes filled with a blaze of desire… desire to cause pain and murder. He stood from the rubbles, raising his sleek, black sword again, the muscles of his arms flexing as he moved. Bruises and wounds covered his body and he knew he wouldn't last much longer but the clanging, loud noises of the other two fights were spurring him on even more.

Panting softly, he straightened. His posture was steady and powerful, his black coat flared behind him in the slight wind. A true warrior…

For a brief second he felt something move within him… something dark… and foreboding… evil and… uncontrollable…

Then everything went black for a long while.

* * *

When he next opened his eyes, his gaze fell upon Aizen's writhing, maimed body and he felt a faint notion of pity as he watched the once so powerful man squirm for his last breath, and try to squeeze some more air into his torn lungs, his long, elegant fingers searching for something, fighting to grasp his dying life tighter.

Then he saw Ichimaru step over and that smile touched his previously so serious face, making him look scarily fox-like.

"Yare, yare, Aizen Sousuke." He heard his voice, kind and cruel, a sigh lacing it. "…even you can be fooled."

When Aizen's pain-filled eyes widened at those words, Gin drove his blade through the tyrant's skull, breaking through the bone and piercing that brilliant brain.

With one last, choked groan, Aizen fell limp and his brown eyes stared lifelessly at the clear, blue sky.

Ichigo made a motion to stand but had to notice he had to strength left to. He watched how Gin closes the dead man's eyes then closed his own lightly and heaved a weak sigh.

So it was over.

His still so sensitive nerves felt the Garganta open but he didn't really care who came back from the dead because he was sure the others could handle it now.

"Yo. What did I miss, fuckers?"

Yet that voice made his tired eyes snap open and he strained his neck, trying to look to make sure he indeed WAS there and he wasn't just imagining that gruff tone grumbling like that.

He couldn't believe it.

A smile curved his chapped, bloodless lips as he saw the Espada, covered in his own blood, stumbling from the black gate, trying to look proud and unharmed even when he was so close to passing out.

He staggered over, Ichigo saw him, and kicked into Aizen's corpse on the way. He fell down beside him, sitting cross-legged and hunched forward slightly as his blue eyes just stared at him for a long while before his lips dragged into a rough grin.

"Yo." He greeted.

Ichigo felt a snort strain his chest and he fought back a wince to keep up the good image of two strong warriors grudgingly agreeing to stop wanting to tear each other's throats.

"…yo." He finally replied back and found that his own voice sounded so distant and different to him. Deep and steady as if he wasn't short of breath at all.

He lay and Grimmjow sat, the two silently bearing their wounds and pride, not quite thinking about the 'what now?' yet.

* * *

Months passed.

Years even. Three, to be exact.

Ichigo didn't even remember Aizen's dying face anymore and memories of the fights did not haunt his mind.

Just the will to fight, maybe… Just a bit. But which warrior could leave wars behind completely after winning one…?

So now, as he was pulling on his blue t-shirt, smoothing it down over his oh, so developed, broad chest, his big, powerful hands running over the rough silver script that said 'CRASH', he was quite cheerful and didn't look as gloomy as he used to anymore. Pulling on a pair of blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and his black socks, he was almost ready.

He ran his hands through his hair a couple of times to try and make it look less messy but it didn't help much. Hanging his silver dogtag necklace around his neck and rubbing his chin, deciding he didn't need to shave just yet, he turned to go to his bathroom and used some of his cologne. Finding his wallet and keys, he padded down to the kitchen where he greeted his sisters and avoided a punch from his father.

"Oi, baka." He frowned, turning towards the stairs again after pulling on his sneakers. "Hurry up already."

"Yeahyeah." A grumbling response came and a few moments later, none other but Grimmjow trotted down the stairs, hands tucked into his tight black jeans.

After the war was over, Ichigo had a long talk with Yamamoto-soutaichou and somehow managed to convince him to give Grimmjow a gigai that suppresses his powers and let him live in the material world. He knew the Espada would be much more tame here than in Soul Society, surrounded by Shinigami.

So, grudgingly though, Grimmjow accepted and under the three years he managed to fit into the Kurosaki family just fine. As Ichigo grew up into a strikingly handsome and shockingly large, tall man, he inherited most of his old wardrobe and found that actually their tastes matched in most things.

Thus, even now, he was wearing Ichigo's old NICE VIBE t-shirt and had his blue hair fluffed up so fabulously and once more as he stood beside Ichigo, he grumpily noted that he almost looked boyish, compared to the other's so adult appearance.

"We're off then!" Ichigo called to his father and Isshin waved them off with a bright grin.

The tall Shinigami then led the way, Grimmjow catching up with him quickly and the two walked down the streets side-by-side, looking like a pair of old friends.

Actually, Ichigo thought that was what they were. Old comrades from a war they fought against each other, and yet… somehow not. Ichigo never considered the Arrancar as the ones that wanted power over Soul Society… their enemy was Aizen and no one else.

As they strolled together, Grimmjow brought something up to talk about, because he didn't like the feelings the silence gave him. Ichigo always brooded when silent and when Ichigo was brooding he looked exceedingly handsome in a strange, frowny way.

"So what were you planning to get them?" He asked, meaning, for Kurosaki's two sisters. They would have their birthdays soon.

Ichigo shrugged slightly. "Some plush toy for Yuzu and… I was thinking of a new baseball bat for Karin." He replied.

Baseball.

Grimmjow found there were quite a few things in this world that he could enjoy. Sports were definitely his thing. He was an active person that liked running around and moving his muscles so he very quickly found a bud in Karin and as weird as it was for both of them at first, they easily worked it out and the two played baseball, soccer or basketball together almost every weekend. Friday nights they watched boxing and the Kurosaki residence was now loud with twin voices of sport-enthusiasts.

"The bat sounds good." He agreed as they finally reached the sport equipment store and Ichigo went in, looking around for a good quality baseball bat.

They came out with their purchases a little later; Grimmjow insisted that Karin needed a new glove too because her old one was starting to rip at places. So with those in a bag carried by Ichigo, they walked on to their next destination: a toy shop.

As Grimmjow found out over the three years, Ichigo had a shockingly good taste in choosing plush toys for Yuzu. He found the best quality and knew exactly what the little girl desired in the current age-stage. So now, Ichigo easily picked out an awfully fluffy plush kitten that had nicely striped fur and looked so ready for snuggling. Grimmjow actually found it rather nice to pet but wouldn't indulge in it for long; he was a strong man, after all!

As Ichigo was paying, Grimmjow stood beside him and contemplated him silently. Over the three years he spent with the Kurosaki, he slowly understood the concepts of a family and silently, to himself, he noted that Ichigo would make a very good father, with that gentleness hidden beneath the rough, powerful body… and as Grimmjow understood, that was the role fathers had in a family: they were the protectors of the cubs and the mate and also the ones that took care of them. The head of the pack, he translated to himself.

He did not quite get the role of a mother yet, but he had a hunch sometimes. Especially on nights when after the silent family dinner Ichigo stayed up staring at the sky with that forlorn expression on his face… at those times, Grimmjow felt that something was missing… missing really, really badly from the Kurosaki family. Something safe and soft and warm that meant home.

He shook the somewhat annoying thoughts out of his head as they began walking again and was about to strike up another conversation and try to get into another cheeky banter with Ichigo when the other man stopped and frowned slightly. Grimmjow looked up and noticed that they were by the cemetery and Ichigo's friend, the megane-baka, was walking towards them.

"Ishida." Ichigo sounded surprised when he addressed the other. "How come you were in the cemetery…?" He wondered.

"Kurosaki." Ishida pushed his glasses up so the sunlight touched the lenses and it hid his gaze. "You are not the only one whose mother died." He murmured quietly.

Ichigo felt awkward as he replied with a gentle, honest 'I'm sorry.'

Ishida shook his head and looked up at the two finally. "Hello to you as well, Grimmjow."

"Aa." The former Espada hummed at the genius. He wasn't very fond of his mysterious, sneaky ways. He reminded him of Ulquiorra sometimes and he hadn't been on very good terms with him either.

"I never knew she died…" Ichigo muttered then.

"She passed away when I was ten." Ishida replied, his blue eyes shifting back to the Shinigami.

Grimmjow noted to himself again that he did not like how the Quincy looked at Kurosaki.

"I'm sorry… what happened? Did she get into an accident?" Ichigo frowned slightly.

"No." Ishida lowered his gaze, lifting a hand to push his glasses up again.

A flash of a lovely brunette's peaceful chalk-white face as she lay in the coffin.

"She was…"

A faint feel of his father's strong hand around his wrist as he yanked him away from the edge of the coffin so he couldn't see…

"…ill."

A sensation of nausea because he did see… see the ripped scars on her wrists, caused by sharp razors.

"Ah." Ichigo nodded faintly. "I see."

Ishida looked up, the two silent for a long while. Both knew the other was lying.

"Well, see you." Ishida said finally, turning to go. "Happy birthday to your sisters." He added as he slowly walked down the street in the opposite direction.

Ichigo stared after him for a long while.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and shoved on his back. "Let's go already!" He grumbled and after Ichigo shook himself a little, the two were walking down the street towards their home again.

* * *

And that night, a shadow flitted through the town, searching…

**To Be Continued**

**Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BLEACH or its characters, Tite Kubo does; I do what I do out of fun and I make no money from writing this.

**WARNING:** ALMOST yaoi smut danger in this chapter, straight in laters, some violence will be included later too.

**BLEACH: Mission Impossible**

_Chapter 1_

"_Lust__ is to the other passions what the nervous fluid is to life; it supports them all, lends strength to them all ambition, cruelty, avarice, revenge, are all founded on __lust__.__" ~__Marquis De Sade_

Ichigo was in school the next day, wondering what Grimmjow was doing at home when he suddenly felt a heavy, fluctuating reiatsu nearby. Excusing himself hastily he ran to get out of the classroom and into the nearest bathroom where he jumped out of his body grabbing Zangetsu's handle as he left the building swiftly, noticing that Ishida was following, using Hirenkyaku and getting there faster.

"Damn him!" Ichigo grunted, dashing forward to catch up with the Quincy and on the way almost crashed into a very familiar redhead. "Renji!" He exclaimed, jumping back just in time. "What are you doing-?"

"Shut up, Ichigo." He snarled, shoving him out of the way. "Don't mess this up for us!"

"Us…?" Ichigo wondered and that was when he noticed the captain of the 6th Squad, Byakuya, battling with a woman dressed in black Shinigami outfit with a white scarf, identical to the captain's, wrapped around her head to cover her face. "What's going on, Renji?"

But the lieutenant refused to reply as he gritted his teeth, watching the woman avoid another bakudo that Byakuya tried to bind her with. The two katanas clashed again and the two seemed to lock gazes, the stoic captain looking less calm.

The woman then jumped back, crouching and drawing a circle around herself on the ground quickly. "…bakudo no rokujuugo… Kajiho!" She called suddenly.

"Fire Step..?! Damn her!" Renji shot off to catch her but the sudden blazing fire around her enveloped her before any of them could reach her and she disappeared from sight, leaving ashes behind.

Byakuya slowly sheathed his sword, watching the ashes and stepping over to pick up the white scarf that fell from around the woman's neck when she retreated.

Ichigo was frowning, pissed that he didn't understand what was going on. Who was the masked chick and why did they send a captain and a lieutenant after her…?

"Renji." Byakuya murmured, the scarf still in his hand, as he suddenly disappeared with his lieutenant, leaving a baffled and angry Ichigo behind.

"What the hell are they thinking?! This is MY district!" The Shinigami Representative fumed to himself and turned to Ishida to ask him what he thought about this whole SCANDAL… but he had to notice that the Quincy way gone too.

"WHY?!" He roared, obviously not liking his situation.

He got back to his body, then to class and was so grumpy during the day it wasn't even funny. The teacher was actually considering just sending him home. Didn't like the way those chocolate eyes burned holes into her head.

* * *

When he got home he yanked his shoes off then poked his head into the living room where Grimmjow was sitting lazily on the couch and watching Friends. He looked somewhat cu…

Nah.

Ichigo dismissed the stupid thought as he went over and plopped down on the couch, looking grumpy still. Grimmjow greeted him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Feh." Ichigo scoffed then told him what happened. "…what the hell are they thinking?! Yama-jii agreed that this is my district and they would only send reinforcements if strictly necessary…"

Grimmjow watched him silently for a while, somehow very… affected by Ichigo's eyes in that moment. They blazed and burned and shone and were so, so dark still with his anger and confusion. How could this man be such a mix of black and white… good and bad?

"It must be something personal." He then concluded, tucking his hands behind his head as he leant back against the armrest of the sofa, half lying down. He felt Ichigo's eyes on him and he had to notice he loved it…

"Personal." Ichigo echoed, shifting his gaze from the Espada to the ceiling to ponder on it.

Grimmjow felt a shiver threatening to run down his spine but he tightened his muscles and resisted. Oh, hell. Brooding. Brooding wasn't good for him, oh, no, it wasn't…

Why did Ichigo's eyes have to be so fucking expressive?

All his emotions were written in his eyes; when he was angry, when he was sad, when he was happy, when he was… when he was fond of someone.

He kept giving him those eyes. Deep, molten chocolate, warm and soft with fondness and… Grimmjow wanted that to change.

To that dark, almost pitch-black color he saw that one time when they were fighting and they ended up wrestling in the grass outside, the taller, larger man eventually overpowering him, settled between his slightly pulled-up legs, those strong hands pinning him down, their faces inches from each other, breath short and heavy between their lips, blue boring into dark chocolate, lids starting to fall.

Grimmjow's pride hated that…

But his body loved it.

So even now he had to fight down the sudden instinct to put his long, lean legs apart and make an awfully lewd purring mating noise.

Instead, he sat up, scooted closer to the other and spoke at his ear.

"Ichigo."

It was like fire.

Like burning flames all around and inside his body suddenly and Ichigo found he couldn't stop himself from turning towards the other, tilting his head back slightly so he gazed down at him in a blood-boilingly superior way.

"Nanda?" He whispered back, his voice deep, husky and dark. Oh, he didn't need a gruff, snarling tone to sound perfectly commanding.

Grimmjow stared dumbly with his beautifully shaped, azure eyes and felt his mouth go dry, his body heat up and his pants get two sizes too small in the front.

Oh. Fuck.

What had he awoken…?

"Nan..da?" Ichigo repeated, slower, sharper.

Grimmjow felt himself jump and would've shamed himself for such weakness if he wasn't currently at the mercy of something… horribly powerful and scarily… arousing.

"I…" He muttered, very smartly as he just sat there, staring. Staring still like an idiot because, good FUCK, Kurosaki Ichigo went from handsome brooding young man… to a dangerous, dominant male BEAST in a second.

Was it that he said his name…?

"I..Ichigo…" He stuttered and hated Ichigo's pheromones for it but he couldn't really think about that for too long. "Akk!" He gasped, eyes widening as his back hit the sofa again, his hands pinned above his head against the armrest, Ichigo leaning above him.

His eyes merciless and dark.

He didn't believe in God, but fuck, he needed SOMEONE'S help now…

"Nii-sama!" Yuzu's tinkling voice called and Ichigo slowly straightened, letting him go.

"Yes?"

"Dinner is ready if you'd like!" The little girl said merrily, her voice speaking from the kitchen.

"…aa." Ichigo murmured in response, glancing back at the other.

Grimmjow then took a breath again.

Why was he holding it, anyways?

"Let's go eat." Ichigo stood, simply walking off.

"Hah…" Grimmjow threw his head back in frustration, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and licking his dry lips shakily…

Gods, they ached…

His whole body ached right now and he didn't feel really hungry.

So he stood and left for his room, locking the door behind himself and setting his back against it.

What was he about to provoke just now…?

Did he HONESTLY want Ichigo to do THAT to him…?

Grimmjow looked to the side, his blue eyes a deep, cobalt shade.

Actually, since he got defeated… he felt inferior to Kurosaki.

And his pride hated that thought… even if his body loved it…

But honestly…

…when did he forget…

…that Kurosaki Ichigo…

…had to die…?

**To Be Continued**

**Review pls! ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BLEACH or its characters, Tite Kubo does; I do what I do out of fun and I make no money from writing this.

**WARNING:** Yaoi and straight smut danger for later chapters, some violence will be included later too.

**BLEACH: Mission Impossible**

_Chapter 2_  
"_When we truly realize that we are all alone is when we need others the most__" ~__Ronald Anthony_

Grimmjow knew he was doing the right thing. This was what had to happen, from the very start, since he first fought against Kurosaki Ichigo.

Because Kurosaki Ichigo had to die.

So now, as he stood above his sleeping form, his azure eyes sharpened by the moonlight reflecting in them, he didn't feel regret or hesitance. Not… at all…

Only his hand shook and that too, only briefly, as he raised the knife, sharp and deadly. The blade pointed down towards Ichigo's rising and falling chest, just above his heart.

And then, in Grimmjow's mind, it thrust down, moving harder when it touched the powerful muscles, breaking the skin and tearing the flesh, deep crimson blood flowing down the strong lines of his body, the blade pressing deeper, in between ribs and finally shoving into that thudding organ that kept the young man alive…

Grimmjow lifted the knife a little, ready to strike down, his eyes stuck to Ichigo's peaceful, sleeping face.

"Grimmjow." Isshin's strong voice came from the doorway, deep and steady, a threat lacing it.

Despite himself, Grimmjow found that he had to gasp and stumble back from Ichigo, shuddering in disgust of what he was about to do. These people… accepted him! Took him in! Why… did he want to bite the hand that was feeding him…?

Isshin went over and the Espada felt himself cower in front of him like some scolded schoolboy, his hand shaky around the handle of the knife he still held.

"Are you going to use that?" Isshin asked then, suddenly awfully serious, something Grimmjow has rarely seen, if ever. And to be honest, it scared the former Espada mindless. He dropped the knife and he had no idea how but he was suddenly pressing himself into the wall, hoping for a quick death from that man he knew was even more powerful than the one slowly waking in the bed.

Ichigo slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead with a deep, sleepy groan, looking positively snuggly to anyone who wasn't concerned with something else, like fearing their lives or glaring furiously at a cowering teenager.

"What?" He asked; his voice gruff from having just woken. "What's it?"

"Grimmjow was about to murder you in cold blood." Isshin replied, his gaze sharp like the edge of the katana he wielded.

Ichigo was silent, glancing at the flinching Grimmjow then at his father before he noticed the knife on the floor. He got out of bed, picked it up and walked out of the room. He came back a couple of minutes later and got back to bed, pulling the covers over himself.

"Good night." He muttered.

"I… K… Ichigo…?" Grimmjow was stuttering, wasn't sure what to call him now, but the first name somehow felt more fitting still.

"You're not gonna try again."

That was all Ichigo mumbled as a reply.

"Now get out of his room." Isshin snarled, like an angry dog.

Grimmjow felt his kittyears drop in shame and he scurried out of the room, but not before hearing Ichigo's enraged roar.

"STOP BEING A BASTARD TO HIM!"

He felt his feet paralyze at that and he leant against the wall outside, shivering faintly from whatever feeling he didn't recognize, as he listened carefully.

"A bastard to HIM? Ichigo, he was about to KILL you!"

"I know. I saw the knife."

"So? You think that's alright?"

"It's not alright, but the fact that Aizen used him as a pawn wasn't alright either. That he has nowhere else to go isn't alright either. That Soul Society wanted to kill him for crimes forced onto him wasn't alright either."

"Ichigo, do you even know who you're talking about?! How can you just trust hi-?!"

Grimmjow flinched at hearing the loud noise of a hard fist connecting with a hard jaw. His eyes widened and he trembled harsher.

"I'm talking about Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. A friend of mine. So shut up. You're not my father if you don't understand that."

Silence was heavy, even Grimmjow felt that. It was heavy with two conflicting forces that could shake the planet and prides that roared at each other in heated anger.

He felt himself shake, his muscles tensing as he was about to run; away or in between them, he wasn't sure, but he just wanted to move, do something and he was about to indeed run off, when azure eyes met sleepy brown.

"…Grimmy-nii."

And that almost broke his non-existent heart.

His eyes were still comically wide as he took in Yuzu's tiny, so breakable form as if he saw her for the first time.

Even if three years passed, Yuzu didn't change a lot. She was still sensitive, girly, small and so naïve.

Deep inside, he knew he wanted to protect that little, frail girl just like an older brother should. He understood that as well.

And even if at first it was strange, he slowly got used to hearing his name that way from the youngest Kurosaki.

"Grimmy-nii, why are Ichi-nii and 'tou-san yelling?" The small girl asked; innocence wide and sparkly in her brownbrown eyes.

"…uh…" Grimmjow swallowed tightly, knowing his voice would crack otherwise.

"What happened?" She asked, walking over to him, clutching her new plush kitty close and shivering in the cool night air with only her frilly pink nightgown on. "Are they angry?"

"Uh, no… err…" Grimmjow found it hard to say anything at all to calm the girl.

"I'm scared." Yuzu admitted, suddenly pressing her head into his hard chest, sniffling softly. "I'm scared that if they fight, Ichi-nii will leave… and won't ever come back." She sobbed, her small shoulders shaking as she broke down crying and had no idea how to stop it.

Grimmjow glanced at the slightly ajar door beside him, feeling those dark sparks still fly about inside, between the two men.

"…he would never leave you. Never." He heard himself say then, his voice quiet, sure and reassuring as he put a hand atop the girl's head.

Was it a minute? Or half an hour? Grimmjow really had no idea.

But soon, Yuzu pulled back and gave him a small smile before mumbling a sleepy 'oyasumi' and going back to her room again.

Grimmjow stood there for a while longer then felt the foreboding, looming pressure lessen when steps neared the door again and he turned to quickly slip into the room kept up for him, wearily snuggling into the comfortable bed he got way too used to, and falling asleep.

* * *

The morning after, neither of whom knew of the incident mentioned it. They had a light breakfast, or, well, Ichigo chomped like a crazed idiot and Grimmjow would've done so too, if his stomach didn't suddenly squeeze into a tight little ball from anxiety.

"I end early today." Ichigo suddenly declared. "So come meet me at the school at twelve and we can go to the arcade."

Grimmjow almost jumped out of his skin at that.

As most would expect, the winning-crazed Espada immediately fell for the lovely inventions called video-games. He could play them hours long and swear over and over again to be better, to gain more points to achieve a higher score.

* * *

So at twelve, he was waiting in front of the school for Ichigo with his hands tucked into the pockets of his neat dark blue fake-leather jacket. He shuffled his sneaker-covered feet and looked faintly impatient. He wore a green shirt with the script 'BOOST IT' written on the front in blue and a pair of simple jeans.

Ichigo soon came jogging towards him, waving lightly. "Hey there!"

Grimmjow always thought uniforms looked NICE for some reason. Same with that school uniform that Ichigo wore. It was grey in the first year he spent with them then it was blue and now black. Black definitely looked very handsome on Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Yo." Grimmjow grumbled, trying to look like the manlier one of the two, but failing it miserably and only looking awfully cute beside the very, very grown-up Ichigo.

"Let's go then."

They walked down the streets, having a manly conversation about whatever when both of them suddenly tensed, feeling a heavy spiritual pressure a little ahead of them.

"It's her!" Ichigo yelped suddenly when he noticed the woman from before, her face now uncovered.

Long, wavy brown hair flowed in the wind as she swirled to block an attack from none other than Abarai Renji.

"Taichou! I have her!" He roared, managing to make Zabimaru wrap around the woman's slender body. She gave a choked noise and squirmed, panting and trying to somehow get away.

Byakuya caught up with them, sporting a slash over his arm, his black kodose burnt at some places. And he looked… fairly discontent with the situation.

He was about to use a kidou to bind her properly when a flash of blue reiatsu broke Renji's Zabimaru and someone gripped the woman, leaving with her quickly.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched the disappearing form.

"…Ishida…?"

He growled and yanked his Shinigami badge out, jumping out of his body to shunpo after him.

"ISHIDA!" He roared, angry and confused once more.

And Grimmjow stood there, with Ichigo's lifeless body limp in his arms. His blue eyes darkened slightly as he lifted the heavy form over his shoulders and slowly walked home. This certainly wasn't how he wanted to feel the other's weight atop him…

…and anyways…

…he wanted to be beside Ichigo in chasing the megane-baka…

He first noticed that being locked into this gigai was a very… very heavy punishment for him.

**To Be Continue**

**Please review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BLEACH or its characters, Tite Kubo does; I do what I do out of fun and I make no money from writing this.

**WARNING:** Yaoi smut danger for this chapter, straight for later and some nastier violence will be included later too.

**BLEACH: Mission Impossible**

_Chapter __3_

"_Hell has three gates: __lust__, anger, and greed__" ~__Bhagavad Gita_

Grimmjow dropped Ichigo's heavy body onto his bed and plopped down beside him, his shoulders hunched and his beautiful blue eyes gloomy and dark. He watched the lifeless form beside him, disgusted of how he wasn't breathing and yet still alive and mostly just disgusted how he could jump out of his body and do as he pleased.

He hated this feeling of being locked up. He was a wild animal, dammit, he was FREE! And Kurosaki had him locked into this damn thing for good…

…well…

…at least he wasn't killed.

Which was good, considering he had been scared shitless of dying anyways…

He sighed, grumbling to himself as he waited for Ichigo to come back and hoping the megane-baka didn't get to do anything with him that HE wanted to.

* * *

Ichigo meanwhile caught up with Ishida's hirenkyaku and ended up stumbling in through his window after him into a small, neat apartment. He paused as he looked around and was shocked to notice that it was the first time ever he's been to Ishida's place.

Everything smelled of Ishida here… of some flowery fabric softener, some light and warm citrus scent that must've been his cologne (perfume?) and a little of antiseptic even.

It… was a nice smell, Ichigo noted. And tried not to be overwhelmed by it all.

"Akk! Let me go! Let me go this instant!" The shell-shocked woman just realized she should be struggling against her abductor and Ishida gently placed her down on his bed.

Briefly, Ichigo noted he did not like it that god-knows-who was sitting on Ishida's pretty bed.

Looking closely upon the woman, he was shocked himself, though. He flinched back when their eyes met and he frowned.

She had long, wavy brown hair that reached down to the middle of her back and her eyes were gently slanted and softly cut, the shape eerily like Ishida's own. Her nose was soft and small, her skin pale and her body well-trained…

The color of her eyes a sickly, almost white, pale blue… with an unnatural force hidden behind them, something Ichigo hasn't seen in any of his opponents yet.

"Who're you?!" The woman barked, her voice snarling and rough, but obviously forced to be like that in a show of power.

Ishida stood there, staring for a long moment at the woman's face before kneeling in front of her and beginning to check her injuries. He took out a small first-aid kit and cleaned them then wrapped them up neatly with gauze.

"Kurosaki, take a seat. I think you'd better know this before you do something stupid like usually." He spoke then, his voice a little shaky and no real edge to his words.

Ichigo silently sat down beside the woman and glanced between the two, rather wide-eyed at the similarities between the two. The soft shape of chin, the sweet full lips, the long neck… was she…?

"Kurosaki, this woman is… Ishida Ariesu, my mother." He whispered, light reflecting on his glasses and hiding his eyes.

"Uh..?" Ichigo realized that didn't sound very intelligent, so he began speaking. "And she's a Shinigami now?!"

"…your mother?" Ariesu's eyes widened. "I had a family here?! I…" She shook her head, squeezing those eyes shut quickly. "All I remember is me screaming and… then something sharp in my hand… cutting my wrist and then slowly everything went black…"

"…" Ishida was silent, swallowing softly.

Ichigo's eyes darkened. He knew the other had lied when he said his mother was ill.

"Why did I kill myself if I had a family… a son…?" Ariesu touched the Quincy's cheek gently but her hand was swatted away.

"You're a Shinigami now. And I detest Shinigami." Ishida stood and glared down at the woman, no force behind the look though. He mostly looked like he was about to cry.

Ariesu sighed, shaking her head. "Shinigami… I will no longer be a Shinigami if taichou finds me." She sighed shakily, brushing a hand through her messy mane.

"…taichou? You call Byakuya your captain? Are you from the Sixth Squad?" Ichigo stared at her.

"…yes. I'm the third seated officer at Sixth Squad, Barajishi Ariesu…" She nodded to him. "Which squad are you… OH!" Her eyes widened. "Kurosaki Ichigo!" She pointed, finally realising who she was speaking to.

"Uh, yeah." He sweatdropped, feeling a little self-conscious at being recognised.

"I've heard about you! Everyone heard about you! They say you ate Aizen's heart after tearing it out of his chest!" Her eyes widened comically and Ichigo shuddered with disgust at the image.

"I didn't… it wasn't even me who gave him the death-blow." Ichigo muttered.

"No?" Ariesu blinked. "Then who?"

"You don't know that? Ichimaru."

"…oh? OH! So that's why they took him back in… how interesting-"

"Why are they after you?" Ishida suddenly cut in, watching his mother still.

"…you mean taichou and Renji?" Ariesu lifted her eyes at him and fidgeted, looking to the side after a sharp nod from the Quincy. "…they think I attacked another captain."

"That's ridiculous, you're just a third seat; how could you have done that?" Ishida rolled his eyes.

"…I'm not JUST a third seat." Ariesu watched him silently for a long moment. "…I'm the genius who finished the academy under less than a year, became seventh seated officer a month later in Ninth Squad then third another year later in Sixth… and I have almost mastered my Bankai."

"That's impossible…" Ishida frowned. "How…" He pondered that for a moment. "Of course… you've lived together with two people that had immense reiatsu around them all the time… it must've affected you somehow…"

"I can put up a fight against Kuchiki-taichou, everyone knows that… so it's not a wonder they suspect me of having attacked Soi Fong-taichou…" Ariesu sighed. "The burn marks, the use of Kajiho… she even saw my face, she says…"

"But it wasn't you." Ishida watched those shaky shoulders.

"No… no, it wasn't!" Ariesu gasped and her eyes widened. "They're coming! Quick, let me go… I have to go; I don't want you to be dragged into this!"

"Too bad we're already in deep." Ishida pointed his blue, glowing arrow at Renji's head in his window. "Step back, Abarai."

"Nani?!" The redhead exclaimed indignantly, shocked at the young Quincy's actions.

"Don't do this, don't be ridiculous!" Ariesu grabbed his shoulder and tried dragging him away. "They'll arrest you!"

"Ishida!" Ichigo roared when he heard Byakuya murmur 'chire' and he readied himself to block the attack and protect the other when suddenly a pair of blue arrows shot Byakuya right through the stomach.

"…step back, Shinigami." A deep, smooth voice spoke.

Ichigo could again only stare as Byakuya's body seemed to melt away and only his haori was pierced, the man himself already standing a little bit away, glaring into the dark blue eyes of the newcomer.

"…Ryuuken..!" Ishida couldn't believe his eyes. Once more, it was his father, tall and elegant in his white suit, his hold on his bow sure, his arm drawn back as he was ready to shoot another arrow at the captain, this time aiming to be deadly.

"I told you before. That is not how you should address your father." Ryuuken said calmly, the two Quincies holding Byakuya and Renji at bay.

"We have orders from Soul Society to arrest that woman." Byakuya spoke then, meaning Ariesu.

"I'm not guilty!" Ariesu cried; her shoulders shaking as she glared into her adored captain's eyes with tears trickling down her face. "I'm not guilty! I haven't even been there!"

"…where have you been then?" Byakuya asked coldly, raising his chin in a defiant, noble manner at the display of resistance from his third seat.

"…" Ariesu didn't reply, swallowing thickly.

"Ariesu! C'mon, just tell us your alibi and everything will be fine!" Renji urged her.

"I can't." Ariesu shook her head. "I can't."

Byakuya didn't hesitate. As a quick decision, he lunged towards Ariesu, but a pair of arrows hit him, from both Quincies' bows, one piercing through his shoulder.

"TAICHOU!" Renji roared up, dashing to attack the closest opponent, Ishida, but Zabimaru met Zangetsu with a loud clang of metal as Ichigo protected the younger Quincy.

"What are you doing, IDIOT?!" He snarled, his eyes narrowing as he moved in front of Ishida and shielded him with his own body. "He's your friend!"

"He attacked my captain!" Renji growled back and the two men shoved at each other, snarling and growling as they fought, Ichigo holding back, Renji going full throttle in his confusion and anger.

Meanwhile Byakuya found a worthy opponent in Ryuuken as the two matched each other in speed and skill even when Byakuya's shoulder was rather heavily bleeding.

While everyone else was distracted, Ishida noticed another shadow dashing in through the window and he was about to send an arrow through her when he noticed the purple hair and a wink from those slanted golden eyes as the tanned woman grabbed Ariesu and disappeared from sight.

"…Yoruichi…san…?"

The fights stopped as the men noticed the absence of Ariesu.

Byakuya calmly sheathed his sword and didn't say another word as he turned to go, Renji following.

"Come on, Byakuya! We've had this talk before! Do you honestly think she's guilty?!" Ichigo yelled after him and for a moment he thought he saw Byakuya's shoulders tense up, but he wasn't sure. The two soon disappeared through a Senkei gate, back to Soul Society.

"Akk!" Ichigo then yelped when all of a sudden he had an arrow pointed at his throat and his eyes widened as he stared into much, much darker and more sharply shaped eyes of the older Ishida. "Uh, hello." He muttered.

"Get out of my sight, Kurosaki." Ryuuken said coldly.

"Wait, you know me?" Ichigo blinked as he was slowly scooting away from that creeper.

"…I know your father. You look just as stupid as him; it would be hard to not make the connection." Ryuuken replied dismissively, though for a moment his glasses glinted to hide his eyes.

"…right." Ichigo muttered, slinging Zangetsu over his back again as he shunpoed off.

Ryuuken watched his back for a long while then suddenly tensed up when he heard a third voice speak.

"Maah, look at that, I'm late again." Isshin grumbled, his white haori thrown over his shoulder as a sash, floating in the wind. "…it's nice to see you with your bow in hand again, Ryuuken."

"…I don't recall being on first-name terms with you, Kurosaki."

"Oh, your memory must be getting worse as you are getting OLDer…"

Ryuuken twitched.

"It's not a shame, you know. Quincies get older, I guess, but I'm still as sharp AND handsome as I used to be, even after twenty years…"

Another twitch.

"Our sons are too much like us, don't you agree-AKK!" Isshin yelped as he jumped away from the deadly arrow sent at him. "N-Nanda yo!" He yelled.

"…my finger slipped." Glasses glint.

"HEE!!"

Ishida stood by the window inside his apartment still, watching the two interact silently before chuckling and closing the window and pulling the curtains in. Really… too much like him and Ichigo…

His heart ached at the thought of his mother being accused of a crime he was sure she did NOT commit and his heart ached even more at the thought of her not remembering him… but she seemed to be alright… even though she was a Shinigami now…

Ishida went to sit down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

…but what did that matter…?

He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them in a loose embrace as he leant his head atop them and felt himself quiver when he let that thought pass through his mind, not blocking it out now…

He was in love with one too…

* * *

Ichigo got home and grumpily jumped into his body again, complaining to Grimmjow about how awful this whole crappy business was and what the hell was up with Byakuya all the time and Ariesu was such a stupid name anyways and…

"Ichigo."

"And… what?" He blinked at the blue haired teen.

"…shut up." Grimmjow moved, leaning closer, their bodies pressed tightly into each other as they sat side-to-side.

Ichigo found that he didn't want to speak anymore.

His hand pressed to the back of Grimmjow's neck and his lips roughly covered his in a deep, demanding kiss, tongue and teeth at once as he ravished that mouth he had been craving for quite a long while and damn, if he wasn't satisfied to hear Grimmjow MEWL like the kitty he really was.

Ichigo sneered into the kiss and pushed the other lower on the bed, halfway leaning over him as he snogged him breathless, suckling his lower lip and nibbling his tongue to bruise his mouth all over and claim it as his.

Grimmjow fell back on the bed when the kiss ended, eyes lightly closed and his chest heaving with deep gasps for air. His hair hung around his face messily and his hands laid limply by his head.

Looming above him, Ichigo thought that he caught the sweetest prey in his bed…

…and gods if he didn't like it the way Grimmjow opened his eyes and parted his lips to whisper…

"Ichigo… again…"

**To Be Continued**

**Please review! ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BLEACH or its characters, Tite Kubo does; I do what I do out of fun and I make no money from writing this.

**WARNING:** Explicit straight smut danger for this chapter, probably more straight for later and some nastier violence will be included later too.

**Dedication:** I dedicate this chapter to my three most faithful reviewers, my girlfriend The Blonde Midget, Haddrell and Shadow of Arashi. I'm sorry that you had to wait so long this time, but exams were hell and I needed a little break from everything. But here is the new chapter with some revelations and hot straight smutness, hope you won't hate it, hehe. XD

**BLEACH: Mission Impossible**

_Chapter __4_

'_A lie would have no sense unless the truth were felt to be dangerous.' ~Alfred Adler_

"Ichigo… again…"

That whisper alone was enough for Ichigo to throw his right mind out the window and his lips crashed down against Grimmjow's again, the kiss wet and messy as his tongue curled into the blue haired teen's mouth and his strong hand slid down along his chest to make his kitten moan and arch for more-

"Kurosaki…!"

Ichigo jerked back from Grimmjow in shock when he heard Ishida's familiar voice call his name and they both looked equally surprised when they saw each other.

Ishida, very unexpectedly, in Ichigo's open window, dressed in his full Quincy-outfit and with a bright blush across his cheeks, glasses halfway off his nose in astonishment.

Ichigo, leaning over Grimmjow, his hand on his chest and lips glistening with saliva, red from kissing…

Interesting.

Especially with Grimmjow's upper lip pulling into a silent snarl that they got interrupted. The FUCK!

Ichigo got off of Grimmjow, who had a hard time containing himself apparently, and looked at Ishida. "Uh… what is it?

"Ah.. um.. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I didn't know… I just…" Ishida's voice was shockingly meek and very strained, Ichigo was anxious to realize, with tears.

"Ishida?" He was quick to scramble over to the open window and take his hand in his worriedly, only for Ishida to yank it back quickly and nervously push his glasses up his thin nose.

"Hah… I'm fine! It's nothing… never mind. Ah, what I wanted to say was… Yoruichi-san took my mother to Urahara-san to protect her but… just now when I went to see her, she wasn't there anymore… apparently she went back to Soul Society…" He muttered.

"So who cares, it's not our problem!" Grimmjow snapped, but regretted saying it even before he finished because he knew how much it was Ichigo's problem… the megane-baka was his _friend_ after all…

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo's voice was harsh and reprimanding and to his horror, Grimmjow almost whimpered at it.

"Never mind… I just… I don't even know why I came here…" Ishida muttered awkwardly, about to leave.

"W-wait! I'll go with you… I'll go with you and we'll see what's up with your mum, alright?" Ichigo assured much to Ishida's surprise and Grimmjow's annoyance.

"I… thank you, Kurosaki." Ishida mumbled, barely audible and perhaps a very light flush across his cheeks as he fiddled with his glasses in embarrassment.

And Grimmjow was about to jump and tear at that slender Quincy-throat when he noticed what an enamored face Ichigo was making at Ishida's display of endearing anxiety. Not only did the Quincy interrupt his progressing with Ichigo, but he also completely broke them up and was stealing Ichigo's attention from him. It irritated him and he was just so god-fucked annoyed he threw himself against the wall and crossed his arms in a sulky gesture, glaring at nothing in particular.

Ichigo sighed, getting up and going to Urahara's shop with Ishida. He was, to be honest, absolutely confused with himself. Alright, so for years now he was completely cool with his own sexuality and he would just beat up anyone that hated him for being gay. And for the longest while he was also absolutely sure his attraction was solely towards a certain sweet Quincy… and then Grimmjow came with his irresistible scent and sexy eyes and amazing body and he was swayed, just like that.

Ichigo hated the fact that he was swayed that easily, but the attraction he felt towards Grimmjow was… amazing. Intense. Sudden. Harsh and violent. So unlike the tender, familiar feeling that carefully crept into him over the years he's known Ishida.

Briefly, he remembered his father's words when on the same night as when they confessed their true identities to each other, in a moment of ridiculous honesty, he blurted that he was crushing on Uryuu.

'A Quincy… eh?' Isshin's voice was surprisingly nostalgic, a bittersweet undertone to it. 'Quincies will just break your heart.'

But what did he know…! Ichigo snapped he shouldn't just say things like that without knowing anything…

Now, though, knowing about Ishida's father… Ichigo wondered if his father knew just as well as he did what Quincies were like… if not even better…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Soul Society, Barajishi Ariesu sneaked into her captain's office, her heart beating in her throat. If there was one person she trusted with her life, it was Kuchiki Byakuya, the 6th Squad's well-respected and admired leader.

"Ariesu." He addressed her, without having to look up from the papers on his desk. He didn't move as the woman came over, walking stiffly, with her hands held up in surrender.

"Taichou…" Her voice was quiet, begging.

Cold gray eyes lifted to meet sickly pale blue and she paused mid-step, holding his gaze steadily. Not feeling guilty… no, maybe about one thing…

'Speak.' His gaze said.

"Taichou… I wasn't here… I wasn't here that night." She started hesitantly, hands wringing nervously in front of herself. "I was…" Eyes flickered around in embarrassment and a soft blush erupted over her pale porcelain cheeks as she confessed. "I was in the Akaisa-mansion…"

Akaisa. The Akaisa-family was an important noble family… that had a youthful, attractive heir, about to marry the daughter of another significant noble man…

Ariesu swallowed, lowering her face so her locks of brown hair fell into her face and she felt tears sting her eyes as she fought her emotions.

'Oh, gods, you hate me now, don't you…? Taichou…'

Byakuya hesitated before he spoke, voice smooth, even and lightly, but very lightly, teasing.

"I have heard that the Akaisa-heir has a striking resemblance to me."

His sharp eyes fixed her with a straight stare and Ariesu self-consciously tugged her black coat more closed over her full bosom.

When his chair scraped quietly against the floor, Ariesu stumbled backwards, heart thudding in her throat and it was hard to breath and hard to stand and hard to look anywhere at all, her face ablaze with her blush.

His hand was cold on her wrist and her gasp was caught in her throat when she was roughly thrown into his desk, pressed down against it by his hard, muscled body, his clean scent of fresh grass and autumn rain invading her nose and she couldn't help but take a deep breath then release it in a shuddering moan when his smooth, low voice spoke right at her ear.

"You should have just come to me…"

Ariesu had a sad, tired smile all the time, like she was about to break down crying even when she was happy. She wasn't someone you would call beautiful or even attractive. She was nowhere near Matsumoto Rangiku, oh, not even close to Kurotsuchi Nemu, but…

Byakuya noticed the same thing Ryuuken had all those years ago when he chose her to marry…

She had a wonderfully sensual body when in love. Impossibly so. She reacted to every little touch like fire burned her and in that state, those shockingly colorless eyes filled with a heat that made her look more gorgeous than any woman in history.

So as smooth hands ghosted over her lightly scarred, pale skin, her body lifted into a beautiful arch to let her captain shed her clothes more easily, very soon naked and writhing on his desk, shaky hands clenching into his long hair while his thin, but so hot lips caressed her chest with kisses and wet nips, tongue circling and stroking her taut, pink nipples until she was panting and moaning his name in ecstasy, eyes clouded and smoldering with passion, hair a mess around her flushed face.

Her adored, beloved captain looming over her like that took her right mind away and she knew she would die if it didn't happen soon, pleasure shaking her body with wild tremors when his tongue, that smooth tongue that spoke so quietly to her, slipped inside and ignited her burning body even more.

It was insanely erotic to glance down and see his head between her trembling legs, thrown apart obscenely to put everything on display for him, his gorgeous, raven tresses falling over her flushed, sweaty skin and his eyes lifting to meet hers, dark and molten with passion…

Oh, _god_…

Her orgasm was harsh and sudden and she couldn't even warn him, she was so breathless and had no control over her shuddering, convulsing body, or the desperate sob of pleasure that escaped her. Head tossed back, lips dry and parted with heavy pants and incoherent moans of his name and blissful begging, eyes half-lidded with her lashes shading the near-colorless orbs, she was in rapture…

_Oh_, god…

He leant over her again, pulling his white belt loose and letting his hakama-pants and underwear slide down, releasing his throbbing need for her, hard and slick, pressing insistently and easily slipping inside with one low grunt from him and one long, erotic moan from her.

Her arms lifted around his neck, hands clenching into his strong back as he moved, the desk creaking loudly beneath their harsh, messy lovemaking, his lips pressed into his neck, heavy, hot pants moistening her sweaty skin more as she screamed to the ceiling, loud and vulgar like a peasant from Rukongai, but he wasn't a nobleman either anymore... not in this state of passion. They were just humans, both of them, needing each other and the pleasure they could share, the wonderful feeling of _being with someone_…

Her slender hands clenched harder into his back, gripping, scratching, clawing desperately, her screams and cries became more frequent, her legs shook more and her body arched higher and higher… his thrusts becoming uneven and faster, uncontrolled now as he was letting go, his strong back arching sensually when he tossed his head back with a low, pulled-out groan of pleasure, muted out by her squeal of utter ecstasy, her body jerking for a few more moments beneath his as pleasure washed through her and his seed, hot and sticky, marked her from the inside.

Oh… god…

"Tai…chou…" She whispered; voice shaky and breathless. His hot lips silenced her tenderly, smoothly sliding with hers, tongue lazily curling into her mouth to taste her better.

"That night, you were with me." Byakuya murmured at her ear then, stroking her sweaty body with light, caressing fingertips, making her shiver and moan pleasantly at the treatment, slowly lulled by the tender touches.

It was wonderful, after all those years, to love someone like this again. Physically, too. Byakuya never thought of Ariesu as Hisana's replacement. No. No one would ever erase Hisana from his memory and he knew Ariesu had no intention to try. But she could mend his aching heart and that was more than enough…

Picking up his completely drained third-seat, he carried her over to the couch and laid her down, draping his white haori over her form gently. He adjusted his own clothes, neatly folding Ariesu's and while she slept, he sorted his paperwork that they managed to mess up entirely. It was a task he didn't mind doing though, even if he got distracted many times as his eyes flitted over to Ariesu's sleeping form. Was she just looking even _more_ desirable…?

However… albeit Ariesu finally revealed her alibi to him, someone still tried to murder Captain Soi Fong… but who…?

* * *

And while Ichigo and Ishida were running down the tunnel towards Soul Society for _nothing_, Grimmjow was left alone… in a very bad mood…

**To Be Continued**

**Please review! ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BLEACH or its characters, Tite Kubo does; I do what I do out of fun and I make no money from writing this.

**WARNING:** New OCs, some weird plottwists, hint of incest or something… hopefully you won't hate it, haha. ^^U

Also, I am so sorry for making you wait so long! Please, forgive me, but I lacked inspiration! Also, this chapter is dedicated to The Blonde Midget, Haddrell and Shadow of Arashi, who are my three most faithful reviewers. People, thank you!! You make me so happy! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

**BLEACH: Mission Impossible**

_Chapter __5_  
'_To betray you must first belong.' ~ __Harold Philby_

An anxious, overwhelming emotion rushed through Grimmjow when his still overly keen senses picked up a repressed reiatsu not far away… coming closer. He wasn't afraid, per say, that he could not pull out any of his previous powers in this gigai and protect himself if the thing indeed decided to attack… he was just very glad the two little Kurosaki girls were with their father in the clinic, in safe hands. Therefore, he didn't move from his spot and stayed on Ichigo's bed even when the reiatsu was at the window, heavy and harsh and universes beyond his own power and all too familiar.

"…yo." The greeting came from the open window as an impossibly tall and impossibly busty woman stepped through it onto the desk, jumping to the floor with long legs clad in white, loose hakama pants, held up by a black belt on her enticingly wide hips. A white jacket with its sleeves ripped off covered her torso, held together at the middle of her ample chest with a simple black ribbon. Black boots padded along the carpeted floor towards. She was attractive, her features rather sharp and not very ladylike but definitely appealing with the beautifully shaped aquablue eyes, green eyeshadow bringing them out even more. Her aquablue hair was long and awfully messy on the left side, short and almost like Grimmjow's on the right and went down in a short braid over her back. A very visible roman three (III) was tattooed on her skin above her left hip in an angry red.

Grimmjow didn't feel like greeting the woman properly. He just averted his eyes and grunted something incoherent.

"What is it, e'?" She snorted, sticking her nose up into air a little. "Not about to say anything to me? Too prideful to say a proper word?"

"You're not my business anymore." Grimmjow growled in his throat. "I left the pack centuries ago…"

"Left the pack!" The woman snorted, in front of him a second later, her hand closing around his throat. "You only leave the pack if you DIE." She hissed.

"You're still…" Grimmjow choked out, not about to give up even if barely any air got to his lungs. "…just a hissy cat…!"

Aquablue met aquablue and the woman snorted, obviously barely holding her temper back from beating the other into a bloody pulp.

"Don't be ridiculous. Kaa-san never forgave you." She dropped him to the bed again easily.

Grimmjow tensed up. That… was something he was fighting to just FORGET during the years, decades, centuries he spent alone, away from the pack that brought him up into an adjuchas. His gaze unwillingly lowered to a certain cut on his palm that was visible even in the gigai and he flinched inwardly.

"…shut up about her." He said and his voice sounded different. Distant, a lot more quiet. Almost meek.

"Why should I? It doesn't matter that we're 'ollows, we're still-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Grimmjow roared up again, jumping from the bed like some sort of angry animal, intending to pounce and tear into her flesh with bare hands and sharp teeth, but the woman's hands caught both of his wrists and flung him down to the floor, one foot slamming hard into his chest now lacking the hierro.

"…don't talk back to me like that when I'm leagues a'ead of you in power, nii-chan." She whispered, aquablue eyes flashing with an unfathomable power.

Grimmjow twisted and tried getting free from her fierce hold for a while longer, but found it impossible. He growled a little again, his gaze falling to the side in shame as he shivered, his body almost starting to hum in response to the dominance shown by the other and he was appalled by the thought but he also knew hormones were things he could not control so there was no real reason for anger or shame.

"…you could become like us…!" The woman whispered and his gaze snapped back to stare at her face, suddenly hungry and curious. Power… more power…!

"H…how?" He asked, almost sounding hesitant. Could he really give up… what he has now for a life he was trying to forget yet longing to have again?

"Come with me… and you'll know." She took her foot back and let his wrists go, helping him up again.

They watched each other for a long while. Grimmjow was uncertain and she knew.

"You're not 'uman." She said quietly. "This life will never satisfy you."

Grimmjow flinched, but then he knew she was right. He was a carnivore and would always be one. Nothing changed that fact. Not the gigai, not this world, and not even Kurosaki. He just couldn't deny himself… couldn't simply ignore this offer from his sister, someone who is his flesh and blood, someone who he used to trust… as far as an arrancar's trust goes in another. He also knew if one of her goals required it, she would rip his throat open without thinking.

He would never admit it to anyone but himself that it was one of the reasons why he left the pack. The thought that their strength was beyond his imagination… he was still sour over the fact that he could not reach that stage, but he would finally match up to them… if not surpass them.

"…let's go…" He nodded, lips dragging into a smug, excited grin. "…Ginevra."

"You made the right decision." Ginevra grabbed his wrist in a firm hold then got out with him through the open window, rushing to a secluded place in the park nearby, where she had a garganta open.

"How do you get me out of the gigai?" Grimmjow asked, feeling his adrenaline pump through his veins, his heartbeat accelerating and his breathing shallow as he got more and more excited over the thought of getting out of the confining artificial body and into his arrancar-self once more.

"Shush." Ginevra murmured as she pulled out a scalpel, with a similar symbol on it like on Ichigo's Shinigami Representative Badge. "Another thing that you'll hear about later …and this is why we 'ad to do that shit with that woman… cause a ruckus to distract them while we find this then break in and steal this thing to get you outta 'ere finally." She moved the scalpel to his forehead and pressed it against his skin. Grimmjow expected pain, but none came as with a bright light, the gigai started to break and as she ran the scalpel down along his nose, his face, his throat, chest, stomach, he felt the tight feeling around his soul loosen and he could soon step out of it, feeling… more ALIVE than ever before.

"Fuck." He grinned, looking at himself in the familiar white clothes of an arrancar, rubbing his cheek to find the remnant of his hollow-mask there, reaching down to check if his hollow-hole was indeed real and touching his back to find the tattoo of six still there. "Fuck, Ginevra… this is amazing…" He growled, flexing his muscles and feeling his power rage inside him to get free.

"C'mon now." Ginevra nodded for him and they stepped through the opening into Hueco Mundo, speeding through the desert to the new residence of the pack… the ruins of Las Noches.

They touched down outside the ruined castle, walking towards the one part that seemed to be in the best condition. Grimmjow felt his senses become full with Hueco Mundo again, the sand, the darkness, the silence… it was almost relaxing after the many scents, colours and sounds of the real world.

"…Grimmjow."

The panther's ears picked up the familiar voice and he turned to see the slightly shorter, black-haired, green-eyed Espada standing there… now very much missing his helmet-like hollow-mask piece and the hole on his throat shrunk into a tiny black spot.

"…Ulquiorra." Grimmjow acknowledged him with a growl. He didn't like him, from the very beginning he's been under his skin with his too-calm, too-silent, too-deadfish nature. Hn. How was he alive anyways? He thought he died. "What are you doing here alive, huh?"

"Hn. It was Gerda-sama who decided to revive me." Ulquiorra said evenly.

Actually, it was the horrible sense of superiority he felt from the previous Fourth Espada that ticked Grimmjow off. And now it was even worse, that he became a Vasto Lorde. Grimmjow almost felt the reiatsu barely leaking from him suffocating and he briefly wondered which number he sported.

"…he is Cuatro Arma Blanca(*)." Ginevra informed him and Grimmjow felt his stomach churn. Still fourth! Did that mean he would stay sixth forever?! No…! He would surpass them all… even her…

"…son."

His blood went cold when he heard that alt. His aquablue eyes slid to awkwardly meet gorgeously shaped amethyst and he swallowed. If one thing didn't change in all the years since he left the pack it was her beauty. She was amazing, exactly like he remembered with her blue hair cut short, falling messily around her sharply shaped face and her nose very softly hooked, just adding to her exquisite looks. Her lips were pulled into a tight scowl and he suddenly felt tiny under her stare, especially when his embarrassed gaze shifted from hers, to the roman one (I) tattooed to the front of her throat. The vastness of power his mind translated from that number made him tremble and want to buff up against her side and ask her to forgive her wayward son. But he still had his pride to maintain, despite the circumstances. So he stood still, with his gaze somewhere between that number and her breasts that were equally distracting to be honest.

Grimmjow had no idea when it was last he saw someone so dangerously gorgeous. She was beyond Kurosaki. Beyond his sister. Beyond any other man or woman he encountered so far. He wasn't sure whether it was her utterly gorgeous body with the mature, full curves and muscles or the power she emitted, but he knew he would never leave again and he made the right choice when he returned.

"Come here, ya ass." The woman grunted, nodding for him to come closer to her.

He almost scurried. It felt so natural that he slid against her body and felt that warmth radiate from her in the cold air of Hueco Mundo.

Arrancars, or hollows, didn't have the concept of family, but the concept of packs. This woman, Gerda, was the alpha of the pack and Grimmjow was nothing compared to her. His need to be close to such power was instinctive, like for a cub to be close to the protective warmth of a mother. Thus he felt no real shame when she scratched the back of his neck affectionately and gave a low growl at his ear.

"…you'll be one of us soon." She whispered before drawing back from him easily, depriving him from the feeling of safety that he got so used to in the real world and now desperately missed in this place.

Their alpha led them into another room where she paused to turn to look at Grimmjow again. "You're confused, huh? 'Bout Ulquiorra living."

"Yeah." He nodded, shifting slightly. Also, he was curious who else they revived?

"Hn. Well, we didn' only go to Soul Society to get tha' scalpel." The woman's full lips dragged into a rough grin. With a bony hand she pulled up her white strapless top to show a sparkling, dark crystal embedded in her body, below her breasts. "It was ridiculous of them to not destroy this."

"Is that…?!" Grimmjow felt his throat constrict tight as he choked out that question. With fear or excitement, he wasn't sure.

"The Hougyoku. Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo got back from their trip to Soul Society with Ishida. It was eventless, Ariesu was proven innocent with the alibi and apparently together with Byakuya, which was a surprising fact to both of them, and Ichigo was nervous that Ishida might be upset over it but the young Quincy seemed to just be happy for his mother. He even said his father never deserved her and that made Ichigo think about the qualities of Ishida Ryuuken as a partner in a relationship.

Nevertheless, Ichigo mused, this little trip and the time he spent with his friend once more reinforced his feelings for Ishida and all the way back to his home he weighed them against the passion he felt towards Grimmjow and came to the conclusion that he could easily feel the same desire for Ishida as he did for Grimmjow, but could never experience the same tender, calm love he felt for the Quincy, with the former Espada.

He was planning to tell Grimmjow just that when he got home and noticed that he was gone. He forced himself not to panic but he got more and more anxious with each passing second. His initial thought was that the stubborn arrancar must have run off in his jealousy after he went to help Ishida. The thought that Grimmjow had in fact somehow left for Hueco Mundo never even crossed his mind…

(*) Arma Blanca = White Gun (as far as my crappy spanish knowledge goes...)

**To Be Continued**

**Please review! ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BLEACH or its characters, Tite Kubo does; I do what I do out of fun and I make no money from writing this.

**WARNING:** Epic fluff, kitty cuteness, dad/dad smutness danger for this chapter, hope you won't mind!

Thank you for reviewing! As a result, here's a super-fast update! I thought I ought to write as much as possible while I have the time…

**BLEACH: Mission Impossible**

_Chapter 6_

'_All love that has not friendship for its base,  
Is like a mansion built upon the sand.__' ~ Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

Ichigo felt horrible. No, beyond horrible. He felt like a whole bunch of the most disgusting, lowliest worms of the universe. It tore him apart when he stepped inside his bedroom with a sickening churn in his stomach over the fact that he was probably going to hurt Grimmjow with being honest but knowing it had to be done and… not finding him there. The window was still open and his room and the house suddenly felt very empty. His chest felt like it was some sort of too-tight steel armour and the guilty squeeze felt murderous. Ichigo knew he had to look for his _friend_, because if he didn't find him, he would never be able to go on.

What happened to him? Was he really so stubborn he ran off to attract Ichigo's attention again? Even if that was a rather sweet thing, Ichigo thought it was too stupid and childish for Grimmjow. But who knows? The former Espada was a sucker for video-games and he saw the look in his eyes when he looked at plushies…

Ichigo's other option was that he was kidnapped. Why would he be kidnapped, though and by whom? He had no real idea, but somehow felt that more plausible. Someone took Grimmjow against his will because it was not possible he would leave them behind out of his free will.

It was not possible that Grimmjow would betray him.

Ichigo shut that idea out, snorting at its foolishness. It made no sense. Grimmjow could be sure he was safe here, that he could have a full life here. That they all were fond of him, himself, his sisters… well, his father not so much after the knife-incident, but Isshin didn't hold grudges for long, he knew.

Ichigo felt a weighing emotion as he sat down on his bed and stared at his hands. What to do? Start looking for him? But where to start? He had no idea! He took a deep breath then let it out to calm himself somewhat. It seemed impossible.

He finally decided he would start looking immediately. He couldn't just ignore this. He couldn't just let Grimmjow not be _home_. It was not an option.

He jumped past his window again and started running in bigger and bigger circles around their home, desperate to find him.

Sweat was running down his temples and his breathing was laboured, his muscles tense as he was now at the outskirts of Karakura and he found no trace of the blue-haired teen. Where could he have gone…?! He felt sick to the stomach, sick in his chest, a sharp clenching of guilt and worry and he squeezed his eyes shut as he leant against a tree and gave a roar that probably woke half the neighbourhood from their sweetest dreams.

"Hah…" He panted softly, sliding down against the tree and sitting there, unsure what to do.

"…Kurosaki…" He was surprised to hear Ishida's soft voice call to him, his even softer hand smack him out of his resigned state. "What happened? You've been running around all night, your reiatsu fluctuating like crazy…"

Ichigo hadn't realised he was leaking reiatsu so bad while on his scouting for Grimmjow. He hadn't realised anything actually, just the fact that he was out of his mind with worry because Grimmjow wasn't _anywhere_.

"…Grimmjow disappeared." He muttered finally, sighing quietly, feeling more useless than ever before.

"…we'll look for him." Ishida gave him a small smile. "Pull yourself together. You saved the world once. Finding a lost kitten isn't such a big deal, is it?"

His voice was a little choked, Ichigo heard and his smile didn't reach his eyes, but he was offering honest help.

Please… oh, please don't think that…

"Ishida… you're an amazing person." Ichigo suddenly felt the need to declare that and the blush that immediately fanned across the Quincy's cheeks was the best reward he could get.

"W-what? Where did that come from so suddenly? Kurosaki, pull yourself together!" He repeated, a little bit more sternly, small creases appearing on his forehead as he frowned.

In his slightly dazed mind, Ichigo found that it was just as adorable as his smile. How strange that lately everything seemed to be wonderful and amazing about Ishida. Like his hands. Seriously, has anyone seen prettier hands than those? All soft and pale and long…

"Kurosaki! Stop STARING and do something!" Ishida's words of course concerned the task at hand but Ichigo's hormone-induced mind took that as an invitation.

His strong, rough, large hand wrapped around Ishida's smaller one and that hold spoke about something completely different from friendship. Ishida's very defined blush did too.

"K…Kurosaki…" He mumbled, swallowing. Ichigo simply loved the way his Adam's apple moved from it. "…stop that… ah, I…" He pushed on his glasses, tugging his hand a little, but not really. Ichigo loved that too.

Just as much as it intoxicated him, it also sobered him up. The touch was real, Ishida was sweet, he was blushing and shy and Ichigo slowly stood, giving his hand a small squeeze to reassure that they would continue this, but the sense of responsibility came back full-force and he once more turned serious, his hand slipping away from around his.

"Let's go find Grimmjow."

"A-a…yes." Ishida nodded, clearing his throat and collecting himself too. The two then set off to run through the city again before meeting up by the river and confirming they indeed couldn't find Grimmjow in Karakura town's vicinity.

"Do you think he's in Soul Society?" Ishida suggested.

"No. He was under my full responsibility. The Jii-san said if something happened, I would be executed." Ichigo replied, shaking his head.

"…I do hope he didn't mean that…" The Quincy mumbled, looking mildly worried.

"Well, if he did, I would just escape and continue looking for Grimmjow… because he's my responsibility." Ichigo muttered.

"You really are a hero." There was a smile in the corner of Ishida's lips and Ichigo frowned.

"What? What do you mean? I didn't do anything! The finishing blow wasn't even mine and-"

"I'm not talking about that, Kurosaki." Ishida touched his chest lightly. "…it's not that you fight. It's not that you have that amazing reiatsu. It's this amazing sense of responsibility that makes you a true hero."

"…s-shut up." Ichigo grumbled, looking away embarrassedly. Why was he saying all those mushy things about him, they weren't true at all! He was a bad guy! A thug! Definitely not a hero!

"…you're an amazing person, Kurosaki."

Ishida's voice was soft and sweet and Ichigo felt a pair of lips press to his cheek very shyly. His chocolate eyes returned to the Quincy's thoroughly embarrassed face and he was about to say or ask something stupid when Ishida cleared his throat.

"…and Hueco Mundo?"

Ichigo still didn't think Grimmjow could've returned there out of his own free will.

"...I had an idea that he was kidnapped. I don't know. We should check that out somehow, but who knows how to open a garganta?"

"Well, Kurotsuchi does." Ishida pulled his nose up at the mentioning of that name. He hated that creeper scientist with a vengeance. "But, Urahara-san knows too."

"That's right." Ichigo frowned. "I didn't really want to ask that weirdo Mayuri. He might ask for our brains in exchange or something."

"…he might ask for your heart. After all, that's your biggest organ." Ishida murmured softly.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Kurosaki. Look, it's dawning."

Ichigo turned to look at the soft, pink and purple and orange lights of the sunrise, for once, feeling the magic of the serene moment. His hand sneaked to tenderly touch Ishida's, who was standing beside him and the next moment he could feel that slender, boyish figure press up to his side softly, the Quincy's raven head leaning against one broad shoulder. Ichigo sighed deeply, closing his eyes as his strong arm wrapped lightly around Ishida's waist, holding him there.

It was new, this feeling. Probably the best feeling ever in his life so far, but also very complicated and difficult. Another responsibility, another thing he would need to take care of, focus on and do his best at. The thought that it was a two-sided coin calmed his worries a lot though. They would work this out, wouldn't they? They saved the world together, after all…

They stayed like that, watching the sunrise and Ichigo didn't feel any sort of harm done to his manly pride by being a little mushy with Ishida. It was alright. With him, it was. It would be okay to sing along to ridiculous 90's songs while doing the washing up, it would be okay to snatch the next bite from his plate and it would be alright to say a joke that wasn't even funny. It would be alright because it was Ishida…

When the sun was up and shining and life began anew in the city, they headed towards Urahara's shop. Ichigo wondered why Ishida didn't feel awkward that he was holding hands with a man who was invisible to every other person. He found that the reason was probably the same. That it was alright because it was him, Ichigo.

They got to Urahara's shop a few minutes later, but they only found Tessai there. They decided they should explaining the situation to him briefly anyways.

"Hmmm…" Tessai hummed, shaking his head. "Kurosaki-dono just can't seem to stay out of trouble." He hummed, but looked deeply concerned as well. "…Urahara-dono will be back in about two days, Kurosaki-dono, Ishida-dono… you have to wait until that."

Both of them nodded in understanding and decided they might as well just stay there while they waited. Ichigo couldn't sleep anyways and Ishida wasn't about to leave his side when he was in such a state.

* * *

"Our sons have gone off together somewhere…again."

Sometime in the early morning on the second day, Isshin noted muffledly behind the medic-mask he was wearing.

Ryuuken glanced up at him briefly from behind his glasses then quickly returned to the surgery they were performing on a patient.

"Shut up. We're working, Kurosaki."

Isshin stayed quiet as they finished the emergency surgery. When they scrubbed out and were walking down the corridor leading from the clinic to the Kurosaki-residence, he spoke up again.

"Want a cup of coffee?"

Ryuuken was very tempted. He got up early; the surgery was stressing and tiring so he could use the refreshment.

"Hn. Why not." He finally agreed and a few moments later they were sitting on the couch in the living room with him sipping on bitter coffee and smoking, and Isshin stuffing a ridiculous amount of chocolate chip cookies into himself. "Stop that, you're going to get disgustingly fat." He commented finally.

"NEVER! You know I am the manliest man on Earth!" Isshin roared. "Look at this bicep!" He flexed it then groped, grinning smugly. "I'm as hot as ever, Ryuuken and you know it!"

Ryuuken paused. "…what did you just call me?"

There was an awkward silence between them, because Ryuuken tried to glare but his hands were shaking and Isshin was trying to look innocent but his eyes were too honest.

"…nevermind that." He whispered finally. Unusually quiet from that awfully loud man.

"I told you… I told you when I got together with Ariesu that you can never call me that again."

"You never loved Ariesu."

The coffee cup shook so bad that some coffee spilled on Ryuuken's hand so he quickly put it down and dried himself up, glad that he had something else to look at than Isshin's puppy-eyes while he lied.

"Of course I did. I married her. Don't say ridiculous things, Issh-" He fell silent, closing his eyes for a moment. "…Kurosaki."

"…you can't forget either, can you? It's not that simple. You want to remember, with every fibre of your being…" Isshin moved closer and his hand caught Ryuuken's just when the white-haired man was trying to pull away. "Ryuuken…! Don't make the same mistake again…"

"We're both men, Kurosaki!" Ryuuken snapped, yanking his hand away, his blue eyes trying to glare but he was beyond it now, having felt Isshin's touch after more than twenty years of absence. "Don't be so irresponsible! We have children and-"

Isshin couldn't hold himself back anymore.

The kiss was harsh and sudden and knocking Ryuuken over the couch, pressing him tightly into it with the weight of that heavy, hard body above him and he felt powerless. His lips felt like they were on fire, and his mouth was wide open, his tongue welcoming the familiar, ridiculously sweet taste. His hands suddenly clenched into the back of Isshin's white coat and his eyes clenched shut, trying to block out everything else so he could feel the sensations better, the hot breathing of the Shinigami, the pleasured growl that escaped him and gods…

Ryuuken definitely remembered that part of his colleague. Hard, throbbing, impossibly huge against his thigh and he felt like dying when he felt it twitch at a particularly loud moan that escaped him. The Quincy then knew that he couldn't deny himself anymore… this man was the one because of whom his marriage was a failure, this man was the one that annoyed him more than anyone else and this man was the only one that could drive him crazy with _lust_…

"Ha..ah..!" He tossed his head back with a whimper of rapture when he felt a large, rough hand cup him through the slacks he was wearing, rub and fondle in the best way to make him groan and want to just… just have… him inside again, because GODS he would never forget that… "I…Isshin…" He whispered his name, trying to be as silent as possible even if he knew that the girls were in school and they were completely alone, and the whole empty house only for them…

"Ryuuken…"

That purr, that low, growled, husky purr of his name… heavens, that made him into a whimpering kitty all the time and he was powerless to stop the intense arousal that rushed through his body.

"Nhhh… f-f…ah.. Isshin…oh god…!" Ryuuken shifted, lifting his hips, trying to make their bodies connect better, feel his throbbing need against his and… "Oh… GOD! God…" He groaned, shuddering all over when finally their groins rubbed together, Isshin grinding against him roughly and it was heaven. The heat, the friction and the fact that he's been thinking about this twenty years non-stop made it so wonderful that he almost came.

"…not here…" Isshin whispered then, panting softly at Ryuuken's ear, hot and moist against the sensitive lobe, warmth tingling through his body from it.

Ryuuken moaned dazedly, not really paying attention to anything else than the humming heat inside his body, tightening wonderfully in his lower stomach and throbbing through his veins.

Isshin got off of him and just in time for another call to come in, requiring him immediately by a patient's side. He sighed then leant down to kiss Ryuuken again, now soft and promising.

"…wait for me in my bed…please." He told him quietly, stroking his neck with rough fingers briefly before rushing off to help another person.

Ryuuken shuddered all over, sighing shakily as he scrambled himself together, standing and walking up the stairs slowly, his heart beating hard in his chest, about to jump out. He felt the excitement ridiculous. This wasn't his first time, nowhere near it, but…

He laid down on the comfortable bed, closing his eyes and just letting himself remember because it was wonderful to feel ghost-touches of previous nights together across his skin.

…he was going to make love with Kurosaki Isshin after twenty years of not even glancing at each other strangely.

He felt elevated. Like he was born again. He was so full of desire for it to happen that he couldn't even force himself to think of anything else. He felt restless and wanted to do something, like undress or prepare himself, but he also very much wanted Isshin to do those things…wanted for this to last and be a second first time for them. The thought was mushy but Ryuuken was confident that Isshin had even mushier thoughts at the moment. He knew the man to be a big softie.

…exactly why he fell so damnably deep for him…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow was still staring at the Hougyoku in his mother's and alpha female's body.

"That's fucking crazy." He blurted.

"Isn' it, kozo?" Gerda addressed him with an affectionate 'kid' and Grimmjow wasn't sure whether to want to snuggle with her again or be grumpy that he was no kid. "This here, however, isn' enough for what I want… its remaining power is only enough ta help you evolve."

Grimmjow lifted his eyes to hers then, almost looking greedy. "What is it that you want, Kaa-san?"

"Later 'bout that." Gerda looked away to Ginevra for a moment then back to him. "…come closer."

Grimmjow walked closer and let her touch his chest with her fingertips. He felt her enormous reiatsu flare and burst out around her, heavier than he remembered Aizen's to be. It slid inside him, rushing through his veins and he felt himself howl loudly as the thick blue force enveloped him.

Panting, he fell to the ground, his body aching slightly after the transformation. He touched his cheek, feeling that the mask-remnant was gone. He glanced down, seeing his hollow-hole having had shrunk into a tiny black spot.

"The number…" He muttered as he stood again, looking at Gerda. "…what number is it…?"

"…ten." She murmured softly, moving to touch the new, bloodred tattoo of a roman ten (X) on his back and her eyes glinted softly. She leant her head into his neck and growled softly, nuzzling like a loving feline and Grimmjow loved it.

Then Ginevra joined too and the three Jaegerjaques snuggled up tightly, just enjoying one another's touch and nuzzling, and like good felines they started to softly purr together.

"…welcome to the Arma Blanca, Grimmjow."

**To Be Continued**

**Please review! ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BLEACH or its characters, Tite Kubo does; I do what I do out of fun and I make no money from writing this.

**WARNING:** Isshin/Ryuuken steamy smexes, some bloodshed, cute kittyfamily moments and animal-fight for this chapter!

**BLEACH: Mission Impossible**

_Chapter __7_  
"_Passion, it lies in all of us, sleeping... waiting... and though unwanted... unbidden... it will stir... open its jaws and howl.__" ~ Joss Whedon_

Gerda pulled back from her son slowly and Ginevra followed her example silently. "Come; meet the rest of the pack, Grimmjow." She murmured and at her words, everyone gathered neatly.

The first person Grimmjow noticed was the tiny pale girl beside a stoic Ulquiorra, contrasting him with her sparkling big emerald eyes and candysweet smile. She was Uliana Schiffer; he remembered seeing her sometime in the past when he was still just an adjuchas. Her black hair was cut short like her older brother's, two long braids falling down to the floor behind her. Grimmjow always wondered how she could fight with them, but the red roman two (II) tattooed between her girly breasts proved she was plenty powerful. She was dressed in a short skirt, with a pair of black boots that everyone wore and a ridiculously ruffled white top that showed off her smooth midriff. Grimmjow spotted the small black dot on her right thigh, indicating where her hollow-hole used to be.

He recognised Neliel too, all in her adult glory. The former Trés Espada regained the clothes she used to wear when still amongst their circles, but lost the hollow-mask from atop her head. He wasn't sure what number she could be as it wasn't visible, but he would guess around five or six.

There were two others he recognised beside them: that annoying pink-haired slut, Szayel-Aporro Grantz and Nnoitorra's fracción, Tesla.

Szayel looked exactly like he remembered him, though the glasses he wore were now not his hollow-mask, but real spectacles. Grimmjow supposed his power-rank didn't shift, he would guess he was the eight amongst them.

Tesla lost the crown-piece around his head, but otherwise didn't change much, Grimmjow noted. Still had the same clothes and the eye-patch remained on his right eye. Grimmjow supposed he was the ninth, he felt a weaker reiatsu from him than from Szayel.

He shifted his eyes back towards Szayel, to the two standing beside him. One was a tall man with broad shoulders and handsome features, somewhat similar to the Octava, but not quite. He looked definitely older, so Grimmjow supposed he was the Octava's father.

"He is Zane Grantz. Sexta Arma Blanca." Gerda told him, confirming Grimmjow's idea about the man being related to Szayel, also ranking Neliel as fifth.

The Sexta had glasses too, and dark, winered hair that was cut and combed neatly into perfection. His eyes were a deep indigo blue, reminding Grimmjow of his once-fracción, Yylforte Grantz. He wore a short, long-sleeved jacket to his white hakama pants, left slightly open at the throat to show the top of a roman six (VI) just below the hollow of his neck.

"And she is Zira-Diana Grantz, Septima Arma Blanca."

Grimmjow looked at the woman then. She was the same height as Szayel and she was possibly his slightly older sister, judging from their similar looks. She had sharp eyes, a deep golden like Szayel's and her hair was spiky short, the same colour as Zane's. She wore a long white dress with a black sash around her waist and black gloves to go with the high-heeled black boots.

Though what Grimmjow noticed the most, was the carnal stares his mother received from nearly everyone in the room. His senses supplied him the answer: her reiatsu dropped, she was defenceless after using the Hougyoku, but still, the woman seemed to take no note of the power-hungry stares she got from the fellow Arma Blanca. Dominance-battles were common occurrences in hollow packs, but Grimmjow was rather confident his mother would win over all of them gathered using just her left hand.

"Hurry. Train." She told Grimmjow, her amethyst eyes serious. "I could only give you the push… it's up to you how you exploit your strength."

Grimmjow almost purred at the thought and his gaze first fell upon Ulquiorra, the sight of his old rival driving his senses wild. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand and his hand fell onto the handle of his sword…

…just in time to draw it and block Tesla's slash. That single grey-brown eye stared at him seriously.

"Gomen." The once-fracción murmured and they engaged in a fierce battle. Grimmjow found the fight harder than he first expected. He supposed the ten on his back really meant something… that he had a long way to go before he could become the new alpha of the pack.

Gerda watched them with a sense of motherly pride for a moment then walked off towards her quarters, not caring about the slim Cuatro slipping after her silently. She knew, in the back of her mind, that everyone of the pack wanted her head right now simply because she smelled weaker after using the Hougyoku. It was just like when the alpha wolf becomes injured. The whole pack has urges to tear at its throat but very few try, still in fear of its dominant scent. Gerda wanted to keep her image of supremacy clear even when she was weakened, so she made no move to seem defensive.

Not even when her throat was caught from behind and she was slammed into the wall, a pale hand pinning her shoulder to it did her calm gaze falter. Ulquiorra still had to stare up at her as she was taller and that already gave her a sense of superiority. Amethyst locked with emerald and the alpha gave a low, warning growl in her throat.

Ulquiorra had to pause for a moment so he wouldn't back down on other instincts that were stronger than he first anticipated. His hand moved towards the woman's throat, to the roman one, but she tilted her chin down suddenly, growling louder, her eyes flashing. Ulquiorra noted she wasn't struggling at all and still caused him to second-guess his intentions. It was intimidating.

Still, he forced his fingers under her chin to start scratching down, destroy her mark of dominance.

It happened in a flash. As he was pinned to the opposite wall of the corridor by sharp teeth in his throat, threatening to break his neck with just one swift twist, Ulquiorra really regretted starting this at all. His body was stiff and he felt himself tremble involuntarily when she grunted against his throat and sank her teeth deeper into his hierro. He gave no noise of pain but he let his body grow lax in her hold so it would hurt less. Nostalgic, he noted bitterly…

Gerda slipped her teeth out then, still growling and her eyes were glinting as she drew back from him, stalking in a half-circle around him still as he stood against the wall, leaning into it so he wouldn't fall. At his smallest twitch she would grunt and bare her bloody teeth and that did not help Ulquiorra in calming down. It was only when he lowered her gaze from him that she stopped and walked on calmly, licking her lips clean audibly.

Ulquiorra touched his bloody throat, feeling the wounds heal due to his instant regeneration, but the sensation was still unpleasant. He could feel Gerda's dominance imprinted into him even deeper now that he was bitten like that and the thought of that woman standing above him like that almost drove him insane. He growled, wiping on the blood with his bare hand and he walked off towards his room. He would defeat her once. One way or another…

As Gerda got to her room, she curled up on her messy bed, the sheets lazily thrown over her curvaceous body. Her amethyst eyes closed tiredly and she made a soft mewl. She was tired and felt herself weak. Her display of strength previously was her last ounce, she knew and she had to rest so she could hold the Cuatro at bay. If there was anyone she had to fear in the pack, it was him. It was an ancient grudge, having started long before any of them became Arrancars.

Gerda sighed softly, drifting off into an uneasy sleep, haunted by the memories of the past.

_A large predator, with the__ white, powerful, muscled body of a lioness and the bushy aquablue mane of a male stalked her prey, her paws silent on the cool, white sand of Hueco Mundo, her form slightly hunched as she scooted closer to the unsuspecting, antelope-like hollow, amethyst eyes glinting sharply with bloodlust and hunger. Teeth bared, drool dripping from her sharp fangs, her three tails calmly resting behind her, twitching every now and then as adrenaline spiked in her blood. Her hind legs tensed, muscles tight and she suddenly shot forward in a leap, that strong body stretching long as she ran, powerful legs kicking her away from the sand again, driving her forward at an insane speed and she stretched her forelegs forward, the pale moonlight dancing across the steel-like claws as they tore into the flesh of her prey, the hollow giving a low whine as its throat was cut into by sharp teeth, breaking its neck._

_The lioness gave a pleased growl, pinning her prey down with her strong body while it gave the last kicks. The smell of blood tickled her nose and she would've started feasting at once if it wasn't for the soft mewls coming from farther away. She grunted softly, shifting her hold on the throat of the hollow, dragging the dinner towards the two mewling fluffballs. Tiny adjuchas, both of them, a boy and a girl…_

_She threw the prey down once she got back into to the safety of the large, cave-like rock formation. The two tinies came stumbling forward, mewling at their mama, both of them having clear aquablue eyes that stared hungrily at the food in front of them and small, fluffy white bodies, sleek and elegant little kitties, though the boy seemed a bit more sturdy, despite him being the younger._

_The lioness tore off the first, finest piece of meat and with a loving purr held it out for the boy, who immediately pounced at it and growled, munching away at it happily. His sister mewled indignantly, but her mouth was shut soon enough by another piece of fresh meat. The mother kept feeding the two little ones until they felt full and curled up to sleep. She then chewed off the leftover meat from the bones, growling quietly in contentment._

_A little later, the small family of kitties went a little farther from their cave so the two cubs could enjoy themselves and play a little. Their mother lay down farther away, head resting on her crossed forelegs, eyes squinted open so she could watch over the fluffballs as they rolled about in the sand with excited growls and mewls._

_Her head snapped up a little while later and she tensed up. A growl rumbled in her throat as she slowly stood, her three tails twitching about in annoyance. She stalked forward, amethyst eyes glowing sharply, her body powerful and graceful as she moved, sleek and beautiful._

_Black wings stretched far in dominance, flapping challengingly as cool green eyes stared down at the female. The dark creature was scooting towards the cubs, gaze shifting to the boy from time to time. Lips pulled up in a low hiss, his long fangs bared dangerously, claws sharp and deadly, pointy tail swishing slowly._

_The lioness leapt forward, placing herself between the foul adjuchas and her small cubs, huddled together in fear. She growled, jaws snapping together to show what would happen to him if he didn't leave. The bat-like adjuchas then hissed louder, flapping his wings once more, lunging forward to attack the lioness. She rose to her hind legs with a snarl, paws slapping roughly into the back of the other, claws pressing deep, but not deeper than the bat's claws dragged into her sleek body. She snarled loudly, moving her head and snapping her teeth around his throat, pressing him down to the sandy ground with a push of her heavy body. The bat gave a violent struggle, hissing and digging claws tighter into the female's muscles, but she wouldn't budge, her teeth just closed tighter around his throat, threatening to break his neck any second._

_The black creature finally stopped hissing and fell limp beneath her, tilting his head back to bare his throat submissively, wanting, needing to escape the teeth so rough around his throat. The lioness growled for a while longer, holding him down before pulling back and beginning to stalk in front of her cubs, grunting viciously at the other, eyes gleaming angrily, blood dripping from her body still._

_The other creature slowly got back to his feet, slowly starting to back away, crawling in the sand, keeping himself low so he would look small and the lioness wouldn't attack again. When he got far away, he turned around and flapped his wings, flying off in a hurry, throwing one last glance at the small male cub huddled with his sister._

_The mother then turned back to her offspring, curling around their small bodies and starting to groom them, the slow, long licks of her warm tongue soothing and calming for the kitties. They soon began purring again, pawing gently at their mama's belly, snuggling up with her happily. Mama would always, always keep them safe._

_The lioness stared off into the cool, night sky while her kittens slept safely beside her. She growled restlessly, hoping she would never encounter that strange bat again…_

* * *

Isshin didn't think taking care of that one patient would lead to five others. He was tired and felt awful when he got back to his room at three in the morning, seeing just what he expected in the completely dark room.

Ryuuken was sleeping soundly on the bed, curled up like a kitten, his glasses askew on his nose.

The older Kurosaki went over to the bed then, admiring the beautiful Quincy for a while before picking the glasses off of his nose, setting it on the bedside table gently. He shrugged off his coat and shirt, just throwing them on the back of a chair, along with his socks, belt and pants. Only in his boxers, he slid into bed beside Ryuuken as quietly as he could.

Still, it wasn't quiet enough as the Quincy woke, blinking sleep-dazed blue eyes open, a slight flush tainting his pale cheeks when he saw Isshin beside himself, very much halfnaked.

"Isshin…" He whispered quietly, carefully scooting up beside him and touching his strong, muscled chest with a slender, elegant hand that was trembling very softly.

"I'm sorry… I woke you…" Isshim muttered quietly, pulling him a little closer, that powerful arm wrapping around Ryuuken's slim waist.

"It's fine. I'm glad you did…" Ryuuken stroked his chest slowly, eyes peering up at him hopefully, so clear and innocent without the glasses that kept glinting to hide them.

Isshin remembered that gaze and it almost drove him crazy. His hand lifted, brushing through the soft, smooth white locks, then down along his cheek and over his neck to make the Quincy sigh in delight.

They leant closer, lips barely touching and Ryuuken already felt himself react, the other's closeness just making him loose his cool so easily. Lips brushed and then tongues, moans quiet and long as strong hands fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and finally touching smooth, pale skin as he rubbed a hard, tanned back in return, hands clenching and body trembling when it felt too good to bear.

"Isshin.. Isshin…" Soft moans of that accursed, beloved name as rough lips trailed down his fair throat, mapping every inch of that beautiful part of him, tasting the sweet curve and stroking the length of it with a wet tongue. His head tilted back, hair falling softly against the clean white pillows as he lay back against the bed and his lover moved above him, letting their bodies rest together. "Oh…!"

They were both hard and it was impossible to ignore the need in their bodies, hands rubbing, stroking lips clashing again, hungry and wet, teeth and tongue and all to make it really messy, saliva dripping everywhere but it was alright. Passion flowed between them, let loose and hot, aglow in every hot glance, in every moan and grunt, in every small touch. Electric and scorching, a slow rock of hips, a cry torn from the younger's throat, lips left hanging and trembling with it.

Strong hands peeled away his pants, not forgetting about the socks, leaving his underwear last. Ryuuken almost got self-conscious, but stopped himself in time and instead basked in the long, hungry stare he got from his lover. He would never have enough of the way Isshin looked at him, he knew now. That raw lust in his dark brown eyes, the hiss that almost sounded painful in need… he loved to know he made his lover want him just with how he looked, sprawled out on his bed…

Isshin finally slid off his own underwear, panting softly as he covered Ryuuken's body with his own once more. He felt the Quincy's hands clench around him, holding him close, that soft, pale form trembling beneath him and he shuddered too. The pleasure of just embracing like this was almost too much. The emotion was beyond anything; after twenty years he could hold him again like this…

"Please… Isshin, please…" Ryuuken panted out hotly, delirious now and not really knowing what was going on, only registering the pleasure he felt from their hard, throbbing members rubbing together and the next moment when Isshin gave a slow, lazy grind against him, dragging down the foreskin of his cock with his own, he tossed his head back and cried out breathlessly. "Ahh…!" Nails pressed tight between hard, rippling muscles and he rocked back against him, gasping loudly, hips lifting and rolling enticingly, thighs trembling on either side of Isshin's hips.

"Oh god…!" He whimpered softly, nails dragging down along that powerful, broad back as wet lips wrapped around his nipple, sucking it hungrily, tongue flicking against the tip and making him pull his legs up, his body arching into the wonderful touch. "Ye... es…! Ah…ah, god…" His voice was soft, weak with pleasure, shaky and delicious as he lifted his head slightly, trying to see what Isshin was doing to his body.

It only served to make him lose it more, one of his hands dragging through that thick, dark hair, clenching and trembling as he tried pushing Isshin closer to his chest. "More… more please…ah…" He didn't need to ask twice, the next moment Isshin bit down on his other, neglected nipple, teasing it with soft sucks and long licks, making that beautiful man beneath him arch and convulse languidly in the throw of bliss.

Both nipples wet and red now, Isshin suckled a lazy pattern down along Ryuuken's flat stomach, taking his time to tease the navel with long, deep licks, suckling on it softly, which made Ryuuken's toes curl and his body tremble uncontrollably in need.

"Isshin… p…please…!" He pushed gently on his head, trying to get him lower down and just one shared glance was enough to get the point across. His lover new immediately what he wanted and he swallowed in anticipation, one of his hands lifting and gripping the headboard of the bed so hard the knuckles turned white but he knew he would go wild from this…

"AH!" His head tossed back violently against the pillows when the first lick to that trembling, soft ring of muscles came and he felt like he could come just from that. "Inside… inside…" He begged hotly, legs scooting further apart to accommodate him and his breathing hitched horribly when feeling that tongue probing at his tight entrance. His hand clenched into Isshin's hair, his back arching high when it was finally inside him, inside, wet and hot and stretching softly, making his inside walls slick with hot saliva.

"Oh… g-god…! God… Isshin, don't stop… ah, never stop…!" He whimpered, eyes rolling back then squeezing shut. His lips hung wide open with deep, sensual pants of pleasure, trembling fingers stroking through Isshin's hair when the tongue started slowly moving back and forth… back and forth, inside him, fucking him softly. "Ah… so good… feels so…good…"

Three rough fingers reached up to muffle his moans by pressing past his soft lips and he sucked long on them, tongue swirling wetly to make them slick with his wet saliva. It trickled down his chin but he couldn't mind anymore in this sea of pleasure, his hips rocking down against the hot tongue still inside him, moving so perfectly.

The fingers pulled out and Isshin's tongue too and he whined softly, arching needily. "Isshin, please…! Why… don't stop…nn…" He moaned, bucking when he felt a wet touch at his hole and he dazedly stared down at Isshin, vision blurred now that he didn't have his glasses on but he clearly felt how the finger slid inside him, deep and stretching him more. "Ahh… ah… yes…yes, Isshin…more… hurry…!" He whimpered, squirming softly, his hips twitching as searing pleasure rushed through him when the finger began thrusting, deliberately avoiding that one spot that would drive him wild, so he wouldn't come too soon.

The pleasure was wonderful and he kept moaning loudly, his body softly glistening with sweat, beads of it rolling down his temples and thighs as all the lust overheated his body. As Isshin slowly added two and then three fingers, thrusting them inside him his breathing hitched more and more, making his sweet cries high-pitched and so needy.

"Hh..! Haahn! Ahnn! E-eeh…! I-Isshin, please..please, please, do it…! Now, please…" He panted hotly, gripping the pillow on either side of his flushed face, squirming about restlessly. He moaned weakly when the fingers left him, his body aching with desire now, flushed and sweaty and beautiful.

Isshin scooted up between his legs, the head of his throbbing cock prodding his entrance softly. Ryuuken lifted his dazed gaze to his face and mewled softly, blushing softly as he wrapped his arms around his neck so he could hold on better.

"Yes… I want you so much…" He whispered breathlessly, pulling him down for a long, wet kiss as his body was penetrated, deep inside, getting stretched wide, the friction hot and sudden and the throbbing rhythmic inside him. He released a strangled moan into the kiss, scratching down along his lover's back, hips lifting to have him even deeper, have him so wonderfully connected with him.

"Ryuuken…" Isshin groaned loudly against his lips, panting heavily too when the heavenly tightness enveloped his whole engorged shaft, squeezing softly and wetly, so hot he could barely breathe.

"Move… make love to me… Isshin, please…" Ryuuken sighed deeply, eyes closing softly as he stroked his fingers through his thick hair. "Ah..! Ahahn…nnh…yes…y-yes…" He panted out softly, tilting his head back in rapture when the slow rocks of Isshin's hips moved his shaft inside him, creating wondrous friction and such heat that he felt like dying. He felt it burn through his veins, felt it squeeze his chest, making it hard to breathe, felt his heart pound harder and harder when the thrusts got more forceful, rocking his body along on the bed. "Yes…! More…! Ah... god! Gods, yes…!"

Another long kiss stole his breath and he pulled Isshin closer so their sweaty chests rubbed together, his fingers rubbing his stubbly chin delightedly, his moans muffled by the strong lips over his own, almost muted out by Isshin's own loud grunts and the bed's creaking.

Hands roamed each other's bodies again, his own clenching into Isshin's hips to tug him closer sharply, his lips parting with a voiceless, breathy cry of ecstasy. The rough hands rubbed over his trembling, sweaty thighs as sharp teeth grazed against his throat, leaving small, red marks behind on the pale skin.

Their rocking became uncontrolled, the thrusts shorter and harder, hands clenching tight to hold on to sanity somehow when the pleasure overwhelmed them, their heavy grinding driving them to the edge almost too quickly, and they both arched, clutching each other close when that final second of rapture enveloped them and they rode their orgasms to their fullest, lazily moving still until the pleasure died away. Then only warm, blissful silence was left, hands gently touching, stroking, lips meeting, soft and promising with smiles and quiet noises of bliss.

They rolled around easily and still connected in the most intimate way possible, embracing and stroking each other's spent bodies they slowly fell asleep, hoping to wake to a bright morning.

* * *

And that next day, Urahara arrived back to his shop, finding Ichigo and Ishida there, waiting for him to help…

**To Be Continued**

**Please review! ^^**


End file.
